A Gangstas Love
by FirexAngel
Summary: Kagome, an innocent, goes to a new club with her friends where she meet the totally hot gangster Inuyasha but then she starts to get into the thick of things. Can she still love Inuyasha through it all?
1. In Da Club!

A Gangsta's Love  
  
A/N- Hello peeps! I know this is such an over used idea but I've always wanted to write one of these. I guess I'm not a very original person...so sad. Well anyway, hope you like this story. And yeah I don't own Inuyasha and co.  
  
Chapter 1- In Da Club  
  
"Hey Kagome! I heard there's a new club called Dragons' Moon! It's supposed to be totally awesome!" 17 year old Kagome's friend Ai said.  
  
"Oh yeah! I heard it was built cuz the gang the Demons wanted a new club!" Hikaru informed.  
  
"That's so cool. But I don't know...it might be dangerous." Kagome said, wanting nothing to do with the 'outside world' as she was always a kind of loner.  
  
"Oh come on Kagome! You're too safe, you gotta live on the wild side sometimes!!! PLEEEEAAAASSSEEE!!!!" Ai said making her irresistible puppy dog face.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Fine!"  
  
"WOOHOO!!!! Tonight we are goin ta PAAARRRTAAAYY!!!!" Hikaru whooped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh get out of the car Kagome! You look GREAT!!" Hikaru sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Uhh...is this shirt SUPPOSED to be this low?" Kagome said from inside the car.  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
Kagome got out of the car slowly, not really wanting anyone to see her in such clothes.  
  
"Oh my god Kagome! You look so sexy!" Ai exclaimed.  
  
Kagome was wearing a tight black leather mini skirt that seemed to say 'When I bend down...look at my ass!' She wore a red tube top that said in black letters 'Kiss me.' Her hair was in a messy bun with two pieces of hair hanging in the front. She also work black lace up boots that came just under her knees. To top it off she had a silver bracelet and necklace with silver flowers hanging from it. (My sister got me a necklace like that in Africa and it is SO pretty! Trust me it gorgeous!)  
  
The three teens walked up to the doors nervously.  
  
"ID?" the bouncer said.  
  
They flashed him their fake ID's. The bouncer took one look down their shirts and said, "Welcome to da club!"  
  
Kagome turned a bright red and quickly walked in to get away from the peeping man.  
  
"Come on guys, let's dance!" Hikaru said.  
  
Soon one by one Hikaru and Ai were led away by guys and they were dancing with there new found 'friends.' Kagome was the only one left as she stood on the side lines.  
  
"Always the wallflower. Guess I'm just not outgoing enough. Oh well, I prefer it this way. I mean who would want to dance with a guy you barely know." Kagome mumbled.  
  
Kagome then walked to the bar.  
  
"What will ya have girly?" the bartender asked kindly.  
  
"Do you make Grasshoppers?" (Grasshoppers are the kinda drinks you make in the shakers. They taste really good, kind of minty. Hehe I had some before even though I'm under age. Me bad!^_^)  
  
"Sure do."  
  
While the bartender worked he talked to her.  
  
"You don't really seem to belong here. Look to much of an innocent regardless of the way you're dressed."  
  
Kagome blushed, "This is my first time in a club."  
  
"Oh I suppose that makes sense."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
21 year old Inuyasha, the right hand man of the leader of the Demon gang, watched the raven haired girl as she chatted with the bartender. She had the clearest blue eyes and he found himself unable to look away.  
  
"Uh...Inuyasha! Earth to Inuyasha!" Miroku, his best friend, said.  
  
"Oh uh, yeah?" Inuyasha asked, startled.  
  
"Checkin out the chicks now are ya!" Miroku smirked.  
  
"Pervert, that's your job. Although I don't know why you do it since you have Sango as your girl."  
  
Inuyasha read the girls shirt. It said 'Kiss me."  
  
'Heh I think I'll just do that!'  
  
So he got up and walked up to her as she was leaving the bar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was leaving the bar when she saw a cute guy walk up to her. No cute was an understatement, he was H-O-T HOT! He was pretty tall and had a lean muscular body. He had long silver hair and dog ears. He also had amber colored eyes.  
  
'Wait...dog ears...amber eyes! Shit! He's a youkai!'  
  
"Hey cutie." the man said and his face got closer to hers.  
  
A/N- MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! CLIFFY!!! Not really much of one since like you know what he's gonna do!! *smooch smooch* Hehe! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: Awwww why'd ya stop at the GOOD PART!  
  
Kagome: Hentai! *slap*  
  
FxA: *rolls eyes* It's called a CLIFF HANGER Inuyasha! Anyway, R&R!!!!! Or just R but I'd REALLY like it if you'd review!!! ^_^ 


	2. First Kiss

A Gangsta's Love  
  
A/N- MUHAHAHAHA!!!! I am back!! I thank you peeps for all your lovely reviews!!! It just brings me to tears!!! *Sob sob* Well school starts on Tuesday so from then on updates will be less frequent. Boohoo! Actually school kind of makes me write faster cuz in the summer I get lazy but during the school year I work hard. But I'll only be able to update on the weekends!! Wah!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh stop being such a baby!!!  
  
FxA: *Bonks Inuyasha on the head* Well here's chapter 2  
  
Chapter 2- First Kiss  
  
Kagome felt something warm and soft against her lips. Her eyes grew wide as she realized the man was kissing her!  
  
'Oh my god! My first kiss! That jerk! I wanted my first kiss to be special!'  
  
Kagome pulled back in anger and slapped the man.  
  
"Jerk!!"  
  
The man blinked back in surprise clutching the one side of his face.  
  
"What was that for wench!"  
  
"Excuse me but my names not WENCH! It's KAGOME!! Need me to SPELL it for you!"  
  
'Nobody NOBODY has ever refused a kiss from me! No not me, Inuyasha!'  
  
"Well other women would be ecstatic if I kissed them you ungrateful bitch!"  
  
"Well why don't you kiss one of them than!" Kagome countered, "Hmph."  
  
Then she stormed away in the opposite direction.  
  
"I think you just got dissed my friend!" a voice chuckled in Inuyasha's ear.  
  
"Not a WORD Miroku! Don't tell this to ANYONE! Got that?!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Heh heh. Whatever Inuyasha..." Miroku said.  
  
"Miroku!!!" Inuyasha yelled and busied him with the task of chasing down his friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The nerve!" Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Hey Kagome! What's up?" Hikaru and Ai said.  
  
"Okay! There was this guy and he kissed me!! Can you believe it! That JERK!!!"  
  
Hikaru and Ai both listened to Kagome rant in surprise.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa wait! Did you say silver hair and amber eyes!!!!" Ai exclaimed.  
  
"Kagome you either slapped the leader of the Demon gang or his right hand man! I don't think that's good!! You better watch yourself!!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Well he had dog ears..."  
  
"Then it was probably Inuyasha. And usually what Inuyasha wants Inuyasha gets!" Hikaru explained.  
  
"Ah...maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Awwww...cheer up. I bet he's forgotten you by now. Besides he HAS a girlfriend. Her name is Kikyou. I heard that she was a miko!"Ai gossiped.  
  
"Well, I'm a miko too. Though I don't think I'm very good cuz I've been training myself." Kagome commented.  
  
"Don't worry you'll get better Kagome!" Ai said cheerfully.  
  
"Well I think I'm gonna get some fresh air." Kagome sighed and walked out of the club into the parking lot.  
  
As she was walking she bumped into something hard but kind of soft. She fell on her butt and looked up into the eyes of-  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha was grinning since he just had a good glance at Kagomes' undies. (I really don't get why guys think looking at a girls underwear is sexy...personally if I saw some guys undies I'd scream...and look away. -_- ;)  
  
"How do you know my name KAGOME!" Inuyasha said mockingly.  
  
"Uh...someone told me."  
  
They both sat down on a bench on the side of the building.  
  
"So what are you doing out here instead of having fun in there?" Inuyasha asked, lighting a cigarette.  
  
"I needed some fresh air...but obviously it's no better out here," Kagome said holding here nose and looking at Inuyasha's cigarette in disgust.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and threw away his cigarette.  
  
"What a waste." he muttered.  
  
'Wait why did I listen to her anyway!!!'  
  
"So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted a little quiet."  
  
"So are you a youkai?"  
  
"No, I'm only half. I'm a hanyou."  
  
"Oh. Sorry for bumping into you earlier."  
  
"Yeah and I'm sorry for kissing you earlier!" Inuyasha mumbled rolling his eyes still not understanding why Kagome did not wanted to be kissed by him. (Little cocky there now aren't we?)  
  
"Ugh!" Kagome snorted and walked back in.  
  
"What? I said I was sorry!" Inuyasha grumbled storming in after her.  
  
When he spotted her he hurried up to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Inuyasha, let go!" Kagome said irritably.  
  
"What! What did I do?"  
  
Kagome turned around to face him.  
  
"You think that you're Mr. Perfect don't you! That every girl will fall at your feet and be there at your every beck and call. Well I'm sorry I'm not that kind of girl!" Kagome shouted angrily.  
  
"What's you problem! I said I was SORRY!"  
  
"Oh and you sounded SO sincere!" Kagome spat and walked away hiding amidst the crowd.  
  
Inuyasha groaned in frustration.  
  
"Since when did I care if a girl liked me or not. I've got Kikyou!"  
  
But no. This was not just any girl. This was Kagome. Even though he just met her she felt special to him.  
  
"Even more special than Kikyou." Inuyasha mumbled to himself.  
  
From one of the tables Kikyou had watch the whole scenario between Inuyasha and that girl with rage and anger in her eyes.  
  
'This had better not be what I THINK it is!'  
  
A/N- Yay! Another chapter! Hey I have a question. Sesshy's gang is called the Demons.  
  
Sesshoumaru: SESSHY!!! You're calling me SESSHY!!!!  
  
FxA: Yes now shut up! Anyway and Kouga's gang is called the Wolves but I'm not sure what Naraku's gang should be called please review and tell me some suggestions! R&R PEEPS!!! I LUV YA!!! Peace out! 


	3. Set Ups

A Gangsta's Love  
  
A/N- Hey! Sorry guys I actually forgot about Sango! Grrrr...I'm not good at concentrating on things all I can really do is focus on one topic eh heh...I'm so hopeless!!!  
  
Sango: You FORGOT me!!!!  
  
FxA: I'm sorry!!! *backs away nervously*  
  
Sango: WHY YOU!!!! *runs after FxA*  
  
FxA: AHHHHHH HELP!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3-Set Ups  
  
After Miroku escaped the wrath of Inuyasha a little worse for wear he walked up to the table of his everything. Sango. (who else!)  
  
"It looks like Inuyasha has met his match." Miroku murmured thoughtfully.  
  
"Finally. It's about time he dumped that bitch Kikyou." Sango said hotly.  
  
"I don't know if Kikyou will go down so easily. Inuyasha still thinks he loves her."  
  
"Well we'll just have to set that girl and Inuyasha up. I'm going to talk to her to check if she's not a total bitch like Kikyou." Sango said getting up from her chair.  
  
Sango walked up to the girl that had caught Inuyasha's eye.  
  
"Stupid mutt," she heard the girl mumble.  
  
'Heh! So true. I think I like her already!'  
  
"Hey! I see you met my friend Inuyasha! Sorry about his behavior. He can be such a pain sometimes!" Sango chuckled. ^_^;  
  
"Oh! Heh heh! Hi my name's Kagome! Who're you?"  
  
"Sango at your service!" Sango said gleefully, glad to make a new friend.  
  
"So how do ya know Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, curious.  
  
"Oh. Well..." Sango mumbled something.  
  
"Oh I already know he's in a gang." Kagome said cheerfully. (I dunno. I just imagine her saying it like all happy like! Got a problem!)  
  
"Oh. Well I'm his best friends girlfriend. So we know each other pretty well." Sango said.  
  
"Wow! That's really cool. So is being in a gang like all danger like it seems?" Kagome asked, "Sorry if I sound like I'm prying."  
  
"Oh no! It's fine. Well it is pretty dangerous. We've had casualties a lot. But it's really fun and I love it because all the gang members are really close and it's like you have a really big extended family!"  
  
"Oh...well that sounds very nice." Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah. I can't imagine not being in the gang. It's just really special." Sango sighed, "Even if your boyfriend is a total pervert."  
  
Kagome giggled at that.  
  
"Well I better attend to my boyfriend," Sango said, winking as she walked away.  
  
"So?" Miroku asked as soon as Sango arrived at the table.  
  
"I think we have ourselves a winner." Sango murmured.  
  
A/N- Short I know. I'm known for my short chapters which don't seem short to me. But even on my standards this is short. But anyway. Please for the sake of my sanity review after you read this!!!! Tschua! As they say in german! (I think that's how you spell it! And yes I'm in 8th grade taking german for my language.) 


	4. Miko in training

A Gangastas Love  
  
A/N- Heh, sorry for not updating peeps. It's just I have science fair and History day and like I can only update on the weekends. Also I'm lazy!!!! ^_^ Plus two hours of violin. God, I hate it. But anyway, I just got the fifth dvd for Ayasha No Ceres. So happy!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4- Miko in Training  
  
"KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as she looked at her alarm clock.  
  
"Oh shit! I'm late for school!! Why didn't mom wake me!!!"  
  
In a mad dash Kagome changed, grabbed her school bag and took a roll of bread to eat on the way to school. In record time she arrived at the school and sprinted to her locker. She shyly walked into the middle of her math class.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, do you realize you are about an hour late!" said the stern voice of her teacher.  
  
"H-Hai sensei," Kagome muttered under her breath.  
  
The teacher sighed.  
  
"Go to your seat Kagome and turn to page 354. Put problem 20 up on the board."  
  
Kagome gave a silent sigh and opened up her notebook and her math book. She trudged up to the white board and put up the problem and the answer. Then she sat back down and waited for the long school day to end. Finally 6 periods later, Kagome had lunch.  
  
"Thank god," Kagome said, her mind on last night.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Ai greeted.  
  
"Is something wrong Kagome? You've been spacing out all day." Hikaru said in concern.  
  
"Is it that Inuyasha guy Kagome? You're thinking about him aren't you?" Ai said accusingly.  
  
"Kagome! Forget about him! He's dangerous. Besides if his girlfriend Kikyou finds out you have the hots for him she'll beat the shit out of you!" Hikaru whispered.  
  
"I do NOT have the hots for that-that JERK!!!!" Kagome spluttered.  
  
Ai and Hikaru chuckled half heartedly, still worried about their best friend.  
  
"And Hikaru, how come you know so much about Demons gang any who!?" Kagome asked suspiciously.  
  
Hikaru just blushed and quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Um...anyway, you know how you were complaining about you not knowing that many miko spells? Well I found this old miko who will take you as a student."  
  
"Really?" Kagome said, anything about Inuyasha forgotten.  
  
"Yeah, she only lives about 10 min away from you." Hikaru said.  
  
"OOOOOO!!! We'll have a really powerful miko for a best friend and then she can kick Kiky-OW!" Ai exclaimed.  
  
Hikaru had shut her up before she could mention Kikyou, not wanting Kagome to bring up the subject of the Demons gang which would lead to Hiro... (OOOO!!! Who's Hiro!!! U guys will find out later.)  
  
"Wow, now I'll be able to be a real miko!! How much do lessons cost?"  
  
"10 dollars an hour. She doesn't ask for much considering how hard it is to find a decent teacher. I heard she's really good."  
  
"I think my mom will let me take lessons! YAY!" Kagome squealed.  
  
The rest of the day was a blur to Kagome, going by very quickly. Her mother, when she got home, said that she could take lessons to Kagome's delight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome child! It's been a while since I've had a pupil!"  
  
Kagome was greeted with an old lady with a patch over one eye. She walked nervously into the small house. It seemed like a hut almost with only three rooms and a bathroom. One room was a pretty primitive kitchen, a bedroom, and a small room where herbs were stored.  
  
"Hello. My name's Kagome."  
  
"Hello Kagome! You may call me Kaede." the woman said in a calm soothing voice.  
  
Kagome followed Kaede into an empty room she didn't notice before.  
  
'So that makes 5 rooms in total.'  
  
"Now Kagome, before I teach you to reach your inner power I will teach you about herbs. It is very important, for plants hold a sort of life unlike modern medicines. Later, with your powers you will be able to strengthen that life." Kaede said wisely.  
  
So their lessons began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One day Kagome was coming from one such lesson in excitement.  
  
Flash back  
  
"Now Kagome. Search within yourself and reach into that well of power within you." Kaede said soothingly.  
  
Kagome concentrated, her body tense, but could sense nothing.  
  
"Relax child. You are trying to hard. Do not be so tense." Kaede advised.  
  
Kagome soon relaxed, her mind almost a blank, when she felt it. It poured around her body like water. It felt so good...so very good. Kagome giggled at the feeling of her new found powers.  
  
"Now child, you may let go."  
  
Kagome let go reluctantly, but still had a huge grin on her face.  
  
"You have great power Kagome. You must be responsible with it."  
  
With this Kagome turned solemn.  
  
"I will be Kaede. I will only use it for a good cause."  
  
"I trust you." Kaede said, patting Kagome's head affectionately, like a child.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oi! Get out of the road fool!" a voice said, jerking Kagome out of her daydream.  
  
It was then she realized she walked into the middle of the road.  
  
'BAKA!!!'  
  
It was someone on a motorcycle. Kagome was too frightened to see the face clearly. It was too close. She'd get hit even if she tried to run away. So she did the only thing she could. 'I will NOT die!'  
  
She held out her hand, a bright pink light emitting from it and the bike instantly stopped. She slowly peeled open one eye. There was a white haired man looking up at her in amazement. He seemed somehow familiar.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?!"  
  
A/N- MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I am so evil!!! But I promise to update next weekend. You will have to wait a whole nother week to find out what happens next!!!!! R&R!!!!!!! Nini4, yeah I'm NOT from the ghetto. But I do talk like I am cuz my older brother. He dresses all ghetto and he talks like it too. He's ghetto-wannabe I think. -_-;...yeah. 


	5. Confusion

A Gangastas Love  
  
A/N- So, nervous, so nervous, so nervous...I have a competition in about an hour!!!!! GAHHH!!!! I'm writing to calm myself!  
  
Chapter 5- Confusions  
  
"I-Inuyasha?"  
  
They both stared at each other in wonder. Inuyasha was the first to recover.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING YOU FOOL!!!! You were STANDING in the MIDDLE of the ROAAAAAAD!!!!!" he shouted. (Whoa!! Down boy!)  
  
"ME? Well if you had been paying attention you wouldn't have almost ran me over you moron!!!" Kagome retorted. (I like the word. Retorted...)  
  
"Oh, and like YOU were paying attention!" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Ah...well-I was..." Kagome stuttered.  
  
'Damn! He always has to have the last word doesn't he!' She thought.  
  
"Ah HA!!!!! So you WEREN'T paying attention!"  
  
"Oh shut up! Rub it in would ya!"  
  
"So what were you thinking about?" Inuyasha said, giving her a suggestive look.  
  
"Hey! None of your beeswax! Besides I wouldn't think about THAT! Unlike you I am not a perv and I'm perfectly normal!"  
  
Inuyasha laughed.  
  
'Damn, this girl is fun!'  
  
"Stop LAUGHING!!!!!" Kagome yelled, turning an interesting shade of red.  
  
Kagome HATED it when people laughed at her. (Me too...it happens like everyday tho...poor me!!!!!!)  
  
"Whatever," Inuyasha chuckled, "Need a lift?"  
  
"Why would I want a lift from YOU!" Kagome sputtered.  
  
'Well this is new. Most girls would be so glad to get a ride from me. I like her, something different for once. Wait a minute! No she is NOT! She's an annoying little CHIT!'  
  
"Oh come on! You know you want to!"  
  
Inuyasha held out his extra helmet.  
  
Grumbling, Kagome took the helmet roughly from his hands. Then she sat behind him.  
  
"Hold on tight! So where do you live?"  
  
Kagome told him the directions and they sped off. She squealed at the speed they were going at and clutched at Inuyasha tighter.  
  
"Loosen up will ya, and let me breath. I know you love me and all but I need air ya know!" Inuyasha teased.  
  
Kagome blushed and loosened her hold, refusing to speak to him for the rest of the ride, which was thankfully short.  
  
"Thanks, I guess," Kagome muttered angrily.  
  
"No problem," Inuyasha chuckled.  
  
'Damn, why do I like her so much? She acted like a total a bitch to me. God, this is so confusing.'  
  
"Well, uh, bye!" Kagome said, and scampered into the security of her house.  
  
A/N- Short short! I know! I'm just really having a BIG writers block, I'm open to any suggestions for the story though!!!!! 


	6. Rivalries

A Gangstas Love  
  
A/N- Thanx to all my reviewers, I know I'm so dumb and unbearable, but thanx for stickin with me! Anywho's...yeah, my imaginary one inch tall friend Hiro, from my other story is back.  
  
Hiro: Rub it in that I'm short will ya!  
  
FxA: Well, u r like one inch tall...that's just abnormal.  
  
Hiro: Well you made me up so u must have an ABNORMAL MIND!!!!!!  
  
FxA: You're MEAN!!!!  
  
Hiro: Well u're stupid.  
  
FxA: WAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Just move on to the story!!!! *sob sob*  
  
Chapter 6-Rivalries  
  
"So, what do you do all day?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
She was yet again at the club talking to Inuyasha. They, despite their differences had become, somewhat friends.  
  
"Well, I shoot people that get in my way, have stupid meeting, and you know boring stuff like that. What!!!???"  
  
Kagome had given Inuyasha the strangest look. You know the 'are you kidding me?' look. Yeah, that one.  
  
Suddenly there was an, "Ahem," as Kikyou sat on Inuyasha's lap and curled her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hun, I really want to dance, why don't you come up with me. Please darling?" she asked, batting her 'innocent' eyes at him.  
  
(YUCK!!!!)  
  
Reluctantly Inuyasha went to dance with her, giving Kagome an apologetic look.  
  
"Why hang with a stupid mutt like that! My name's Kouga." a voice said behind the slightly disappointed Kagome.  
  
"Oh! Hello! My name's Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you!"  
  
"The pleasure is all mine," Kouga said. (I know so cliché, but hey, I'm such a sucker for romance so what's a girl gotta do?)  
  
Kagome blushed and suddenly found her sneakers to be VERY interesting.  
  
*sigh* "It's such a shame that such a pretty girl as yourself has to be around a dumb mutt like Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh well Inuya-"  
  
"Who's a dumb mutt Kouga!" a voice interrupted.  
  
"Oh, you're back Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Why are you here Kouga," Inuyasha growled, eyes narrowed.  
  
"What? I have as much right to be here as you do."  
  
"This club was built for the demons gang!"  
  
Kouga gave a disdainful look and said, "I'll leave. But you won't find me so easy to get rid of next time. Heh!"  
  
Then he whispered in his ear, "I'd be careful if I were you. When you least expect I'll steal Kagome right from under your nose....or should I say snout..."  
  
His response was a glare.  
  
After Kouga left Inuyasha growled, "Never talk to him again. He's the leader of the wolves gang. My rival."  
  
"Hmph. Just because you don't like him doesn't I can't be friends with. I think I like him, at least he doesn't leave me stranded like a certain someone!" and with that Kagome stomped away.  
  
"Wait Kagome!"  
  
"Forget her Inu baby. You have me remember." Kikyou said huskily.  
  
Inuyasha turned to face her, his eyes seemed to be on fire with his anger.  
  
"I HATE your stupid voice! I hate your slutty clothes and most of all I HATE YOU!!!! Get away from me, it's over between us! I don't want to see your face EVER again! Got that?!"  
  
"W-what?" Kikyou said with wide eyes.  
  
She was shocked and before she could recover Inuyasha had or left in a mad dash.  
  
Suddenly her eyes narrowed and she said softly, "That stupid girl. It's her fault! She stole him from me! I'll just have to teach her a lesson!  
  
A/N- DUN DUN DUUUUUN!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Hiro:oookay...I thought you were crazy but now I know your crazy!  
  
FXA: HEY!!!!! Thanks a lot!  
  
Hiro: *mumble* the people I have to live with! 


End file.
